Finally
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Corny has been waiting two long years for Penny to turn eighteen so he can finally tell her how he feels. He just hoped she felt the same way. CornyPenny story please enjoy and review :
1. Corny

"Where is Penny, today?" Corny overhead Link asking Tracy after the show was over. He was curious about Penny's whereabouts as well but he was too ashamed to ask about her.

"She had to go run an errand right after school," he heard Tracy say. He was disappointed that she wasn't there. Penny was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and he had been checking her out for the past two years ever since he first saw her when Tracy auditioned for the show. He was disappointed that she wasn't trying out for the council as well. If she was ,he would have made Velma pick her. Penny was always beautiful and had grown more beautiful over the past two years. She no longer wore her hair in two pony tails or sucked on lollipops all day. She always wore her hair down and she was wearing more make up now. Corny thought Penny was drop dead gorgeous. She was kind of shy and insecure and he thought it was very sexy how she was beautiful and didn't even know it. He wished he could take her in his arms and tell her how beautiful she was.

He knew Penny had moved away from her crazy mother time she turned eighteen. He had been waiting for Penny to turn eighteen ever since he met her and now he could pursue her and possibly make love to her all night long.

"Tracy, do you know if Penny will be here tomorrow?" he asked her.

"She should be why?" Tracy said smiling at him.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Tracy nodded knowingly and smiled. Corny knew Tracy suspected his feelings for her best friend ever since she first came on the show and he convinced Velma to let her stay while the show was being taped. He also couldn't help being insanely jealous when she dated Seaweed. He hated watching him make out with her during the commercial breaks and after the show. He was so glad when they finally broke up but Penny was just seventeen at the time so he still had to wait before he dated her.

He was about to walk towards his dressing room when he saw her walking in the room. She was wearing a pretty white dress and had her hair up in a bun. She was so pretty! She must have had lots of boyfriends by now, so he was sure she wouldn't want an older guy like him. He watched her walk over to Tracy and start talking to her. Penny suddenly looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and walked towards her. "Hi Penny, can I talk to you for a minute in my dressing room?" he asked her. Penny turned and looked at Tracy for a second, who smiled at her best friend encouragingly, then turned back to Corny and said "Of course you can."

They went into his dressing room and closed the door. He took a deep breath and looked at her. Here goes, he thought.


	2. Penny

Penny sat down nervously in the chair in Corny's dressing room. She wasn't sure what he wanted with her. He never really even talked to her before other then telling her hi every now and then. She was hoping he wasn't going to tell her she couldn't watch the show being taped anymore because it was one of the things she enjoyed even though she wasn't on the show and except for the uncomfortable period when she and Seaweed had first broken up. Now that they were able to be friends, she enjoyed it again, even more then finally moving out of her mom's house. She was staying with Tracy's family, in the extra bedroom. Tracy's parents agreed to let her stay but she had to help Edna out with her laundry business sometimes which was why she couldn't come to see the show being taped today. She didn't mind working as long as she was away from her mom and she got to spend more time with Tracy.

"So how have you been Penny?" Corny asked her.

"I've been fine." She said. She knew he didn't bring her in her just to ask her how she was doing. She knew there was a lot more to it. "That's great. I was wondering where you were today." He said stopping in front of her.

"I had something to do for Tracy's mom. I have to earn my keep, now. But why were you wondering about me?" She asked confused. He started pacing up and down the tiny room nervously and Penny watched him confused. "Is something wrong, Corny?" She asked as she walked up to him to make him stop pacing. He smiled at her and said "No Penny nothing's wrong. I've wanted to tell you something for the past two years."

"Tell me what?" she asked

"I should have told you on your eighteenth birthday. You are the prettiest woman in Baltimore and I'm madly in love with you Penny Pingleton." Penny stood there in shock. He loved her? He could have had his choice of all of the pretty girls on the council and he loved her? No guy except for Seaweed has ever loved her and she was afraid no one would see her the same way Seaweed did but she was wrong. One of the most eligible bachelors in Baltimore was in love with her. It was unbelievable!

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked her.

"No, you're not. I'm just surprised." She said and laughed nervously.

"Don't be surprised Penny. I've been waiting for you to turn eighteen for two long years. It drove me crazy seeing you with Seaweed. You have no idea how jealous I was of him for having you." Penny was still in shock. She was waiting for him to tell her it was all some kind of joke that Amber or one of the other council members had put him up to but she saw in his blue eyes that he was dead serious. She wasn't sure if she loved him but she knew she would be crazy to turn him down.

"Penny, look if you don't want to give me a chance I'll understand. You probably have a boyfriend right now and it's okay. I'll move on but I just had to tell you how I feel." He said taking her hand in his. She didn't say anything she just threw her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. He put his arms around her waist and let him put his tongue in her mouth and let him lead her to the sofa in corner of the room. She removed his jacket and let him undo the zipper on the back of her dress. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt while he kissed her on the neck. She moaned in pleasure but suddenly stopped. "No Corny. Please stop." She said

"What's wrong? Don't you want this?" He asked her. She wanted him to make love to her but she knew she didn't want it to happen here where everyone knew where they were. She was a virgin and didn't want her first time to be like this. Plus, she knew she liked him but she wasn't sure about being in love with him.

"Of course I do but not here and now. Maybe we can take things slow." She said hoping he wouldn't get mad at her.

"That's fine Penny as long as I have you." He said and they kissed again. Penny had the feeling this was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
